prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
COMETIC SILHOUETTE
COMETIC SILHOUETTE is the second trio song to appear in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is performed by Meltic StAr in episode 24. Performers * Mel Shido, Anna Akagi, & Sara Midorikawa - (Episode 24), (Episode 25), (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33), (Episode 48) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= (Longing For, Longing For, Longing For… Chu Chu La) (Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star!) (Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star!) (hoshi mitai ni) kiseki sagase! (Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance) (Up And Shooting This Stage!) COMETIC SILHOUETTE Furase shiawase uchū datte dansu hōru! atarashī sekai COMETIC SILHOUETTE Furase shiawase uchū datte dansu hōru! Onrī wan na hoshi no kirameki atarashī sekai COMETIC SILHOUETTE Sōzō no shippo wa mugendai ni nobiteku yo Todoku merutikku sutā! Hikaru merutikku sutā! |-| Kanji= 輝きはアコガレた瞬間 どうしてか 遠くなっちゃうけど Hah （Longing For, Longing For, Longing For… Chu Chu La） （Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star！） 目の前を通り過ぎた シャイニング 気づいたら起こってる マイ・ビッグ・バン！ （Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star！） 今キラッと 空に踊る（星みたいに） ひとすじの 軌跡さがせ！ （Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance） （Up And Shooting This Stage！） COMETIC SILHOUETTE 降らせシアワセ 宇宙だってダンスホール！ Lovely Coolish Pop を混ぜこぜ 新しい世界 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 降らせシアワセ 宇宙だってダンスホール！ オンリーワンな星のきらめき 新しい世界 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 想像のシッポは 無限大に伸びてくよ 見上げたキミの瞳に 届くメルティックスター！ 光るメルティックスター！ |-| English= Full Version Romaji= (Longing For, Longing For, Longing For… Chu Chu La) (Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star!) (Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star!) (hoshi mitai ni) kiseki sagase! (Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance) (Up And Shooting This Stage!) COMETIC SILHOUETTE Furase shiawase uchū datte dansu hōru! atarashī sekai COMETIC SILHOUETTE Sōzō no shippo ga dokomademo nobiteku yo Todoku merutikku sutā! (Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It… Chu Chu La) (Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It, Let's Choose The One) (Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It, Let's Choose The One) (kono kizuna wo) (Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance) (Up And Shooting This Stage!) COMETIC SILHOUETTE Yume wo oikake mitsukechatta fantasutikku!? konekone saiensu mabushī sekai COMETIC SILHOUETTE Daijina dareka wo sumairu ni sasetakute Hikaru merutikku sutā! (Chu Chu Ta Li La) (Chu Chu Ta Li La) (Chu Chu Ta Li La) (Chu Chu Ta Li La) shinjiteta (Chu Chu Ta Li La) (Chu Chu Ta Li La) (Chu Chu Ta Li La) (Chu Chu Ta Li La) ikō Universe! (Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance) (Up And Shooting This Stage!) Hora ne Dreams Come True! COMETIC SILHOUETTE Furase shiawase uchū datte dansu hōru! Onrī wan na hoshi no kirameki atarashī sekai COMETIC SILHOUETTE Sōzō no shippo wa mugendai ni nobiteku yo Todoku merutikku sutā! Hikaru merutikku sutā! |-| Kanji= 輝きはアコガレた瞬間 どうしてか 遠くなっちゃうけど Hah （Longing For, Longing For, Longing For… Chu Chu La） （Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star！） 目の前を通り過ぎた シャイニング 気づいたら起こってる マイ・ビッグ・バン！ （Longing For, Longing For, Longing For Star！） 今キラッと 空に踊る（星みたいに） ひとすじの 軌跡さがせ！ （Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance） （Up And Shooting This Stage！） COMETIC SILHOUETTE 降らせシアワセ 宇宙だってダンスホール！ Lovely Coolish Pop を混ぜこぜ 新しい世界 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 想像のシッポが どこまでも伸びてくよ 見上げたキミの瞳に 届くメルティックスター！ コーデだって舞台上 だって未来はそう、決めてかなきゃでしょ Hah （Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It… Chu Chu La） （Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It, Let's Choose The One） だから偶然じゃないんだ モーメント 友情が描き出す ミルキー・ウェイ！ （Let's Choose It, Let's Choose It, Let's Choose The One） 落ちていった 流星より （この絆を） 揺るぎない 軌跡にして！ （Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance） （Up And Shooting This Stage！） COMETIC SILHOUETTE 夢を追いかけ 見つけちゃったファンタスティック！？ ワクワク こねこねサイエンス まぶしい世界 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 大事な誰かを スマイルにさせたくて たとえばキミの頭上に 光るメルティックスター！ （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 時間も迷いも （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 超えるメロディ （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 響かせられるって （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 信じてた （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 時間も迷いも （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 超えるメロディ （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 響かせられるって… （Chu Chu Ta Li La） 行こう Universe！ （Up And Shooting Song, Up And Shooting Dance） （Up And Shooting This Stage！） COSMIC SILENT 眺めるだけじゃ きっと何も叶わない いっせーので 飛んでみたなら ホラね Dreams Come True！ COMETIC SILHOUETTE 降らせシアワセ 宇宙だってダンスホール！ オンリーワンな星のきらめき 新しい世界 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 想像のシッポは 無限大に伸びてくよ 見上げたキミの瞳 に 届くメルティックスター！ 光るメルティックスター！ |-| English= Audio Gallery See COMETIC SILHOUETTE/Image Gallery and COMETIC SILHOUETTE/Video Gallery Trivia * This is the first trio song of Meltic StAr. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Trio Song Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Songs sung by Sara Category:Songs sung by Mel Category:Songs sung by Meltic StAr